Needles and needle systems are used extensively in a wide variety of procedures which are performed in various fields of medicine, such as cardiology, radiology, urology, interventional pain management, and internal medicine. The use of needles and needle systems in invasive procedures in various medical fields has become routine due, in part, to the ability of needles to pass through most tissues without causing significant destruction to the tissues.
Conventional needles have an orifice or a port at the distal tip of the needle. Distal tips of needles are more liable to clog as the tip of the needle is used for penetration of tissue to access the site of treatment. Additionally, there exists a greater chance of leakage of the agent being delivered, using conventional needles.
Another widely-used type of needle system includes a system that employs a catheter and guide member. Such needle systems generally include a small guide member (e.g., guide wire) which is used to guide a larger hollow catheter to a target area (e.g., a vessel, body cavity, tissue, or organ) within a human or animal body. Such needle systems are efficient for both therapeutic and diagnostic purposes.
It is also desirable to reduce a risk of internal injury from a sharp blade or edge of a traditional injection system or by providing a leading edge that is at least not as sharp, if not smooth, rounded, or flat. The leading edge may also be made of a material that is more yielding if a dense surface is encountered.